


Future in Your Eyes

by iamstillwriting (bwhouwant2b)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), teacher evan buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwhouwant2b/pseuds/iamstillwriting
Summary: Family night starts and ends with falling asleep on the couch.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	Future in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Forever writing soft Eddie in the context of my Teacher!Buck verse.

It’s dark when Buck wakes up. For a moment he’s confused about...well, everything. But it only takes a second for the sounds of Eddie’s home,  _ their home _ to filter in. He hears music playing softly. The clatter of Eddie in the kitchen, but it’s movie night so he knows he’s not cooking.

Rolling away from the back of the couch, he finds Christopher sitting on the floor, Legos spread across the coffee table. He’s not actually building anything, though. Instead, Buck finds the little boy watching him. 

“Hey, bud.” Buck shifts, stretching until he feels the satisfying pop that comes with the release of tension in his back. 

“Buck!” Christopher scoots back against the couch and immediately Buck’s hand shoots out to help him stand but it’s not help he needs or wants and in no time at all, Christopher is settled on the couch in front of him. “Dad took your coffee.” The way Chris glances toward the kitchen like he’s telling a secret makes Buck chuckle. “He said you were having a nap so you didn’t need it.” 

Buck can’t fault Eddie’s logic. Even if he picked up the coffee to avoid falling asleep during movie night. It had been a long day on top of a long week. He hadn’t been sleeping enough, surviving on too much coffee and the occasional energy drink. The crash was unavoidable, he supposed. 

He’s careful of Christopher, shifting his body so he doesn’t dislodge the little boy as he pushes himself up with a yawn. He listens to his favorite kid talk about his day and the appointment Eddie had taken him to right after school - which explains why the house was empty when he got home. 

Buck looks up at the soft creak of the floorboard Eddie somehow always manages to step on even though he knows it's there. It never fails to bring a smile to his face. Eddie’s the only one who seems to step on it every single time he walks from the kitchen into the living room. Even Christopher has gotten good at avoiding it. 

“Pizza will be here in 15 minutes,” he interrupts the flow of Christopher’s words to send him to wash up; easily stealing his spot when he’s gone. 

Buck tips into his side without a second thought, head resting comfortably on Eddie’s shoulder. “You feeling okay?” Eddie’s forehead is creased with concern. The hand not tangled in Buck’s comes up automatically to press against his forehead. 

Buck hums softly, pressing into the touch. He’s exhausted but not actually sick. “M’fine, just tired.” 

“Chris’ll understand if you skip movie night,” Eddie points out, lines of worry still creasing his face. 

“I know.” Buck pushes himself up putting a little distance between his boy and Eddie's, yawning widely. “I don’t want to though. Don’t worry so much, Eddie.” Buck knows he’s asking the impossible. Worrying for those he loves in ingrained in Eddie’s DNA. His eyes are brown, he has adorably pointed canines, he worries too much about his family. They’re just facts. 

He yawns again, forcing himself off the couch and away from Eddie. “Pizza’ll be here soon. I’m gonna wash up. Grab some plates.” Protest is clear on Eddie’s face but Buck shoots him a bright grin as he turns away. And any protest he might have gotten out is cut off when Christopher comes back into the room, all but crashing into Eddie. 

When the pizza comes, the three of them squish together on the couch - Chris in the middle like always - and devour a pizza and a half before they’re all finished. 

They’re halfway through the first movie when Eddie glances toward Buck and finds the other man fast asleep, his breathing deep and even. He looks peaceful with his head tipped back against the couch. 

“Buck fell asleep,” Christopher points out when he catches his father looking. Almost without fail, it’s Christopher who falls asleep during movie night, usually curled into Eddie. Eddie doesn’t ever question it. He knows all too soon his son is going to be too old for moments like that so he’ll take them while they’re still given freely. 

“Buck’s had a long week, bud. How ‘bout we let him sleep. We’ll wake him up when the movie is over?” 

Christopher nods like Eddie knew he would because he really is the best kid in the world, his focus shifting back to the movie. Though Eddie’s stays mostly focused on the two people he’s sharing the couch with.

He knows when Christopher drops off into sleep near the end of the movie. Rather than wake either of them when they both look so peaceful, Eddie starts another movie, some random documentary he knows Buck’s watched with Chris before. 

Volume low, he contents himself to listening to the soft breathing, punctuated by Buck’s occasional snore, of his two favorite people. 


End file.
